heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-01-24. for the hell of it..., by Cool
Cool, 24/01/2004 4:08 PM :Well, I started thinking, my pic gallery on my site won’t be done for some time, and I wanna show off some of my works now! I have recently drawn some new arts, in fact the Cyndi Lauper pic I just did yesterday (Jan 23). In my opinion they are good. I may not be the best, and believe you me if I had the software to edit my pics and make them look cool, I would, but I just don’t have the time, or the software, so pretty much all of my art is b/w pencil. : :Enjoy the pics. Here’s a rundown…. : :Cyndi Lauper – Look at the cover of her 1983 album. Just thought the title of it related to Helga, since she is so unusual. : :Arnold Afro – Yeah, I just wanted to see what an afro may look like on a football head. : :Rough Trade – Many people wont understand this one, this is a pic of A&H as the members of the 80’s Canadian band Rough Trade. : :What Should Have Happened – Oooh, I really like this one. I think its what should have happened at the end of HA!TM…or what should be in TJM. Its pretty hard to draw people kissing, I hope I caught it right. : :later dayz :-Stephen : :And remember, if there are any extra letters...its MS Word's doing. ---- BSilb1, 25/01/2004 7:13 PM :I was watching Nicktoons TV, and they had aired a video of the mounting of the Fairly Oddparents statue atop the Nickelodeon studios. Moments before, the statue creator said, "The largest statue, by far, is Hey Arnold - it took us the longest time to work on". It shows Arnold surfing a large wave. Did anyone know that? I didn't. It aired right after a "Cafeteria Confessions" short with Gerald claiming he was the coolest kid in the 4th grade because he knows how to keep his cool under extreme circumstances. Phoebe walks by and says "Hi, Gerald". Gerald unintentionally shoots the milk he was drinking out of his nose shortly afterward. Talk about "keeping your cool". All these extra Hey Arnold features will definately persuade me to watch this network, rather then the standard Nickelodeon network. ---- Cool, 26/01/2004 6:38 PM :Can someone get me a pic of this???!!!!! i really wanna see it! :-Stephen ---- BSilb1, 26/01/2004 7:52 PM :To my surprise, there aren't any known photos of it on the internet, but I've checked in all the placed I could. Check out this photo of the Nickelodeon UK Studios in 1998 - of course, you know what show is featured on the window. :http://nickdisk.co.uk/nickinfo/nickukstudios_98.html ---- BSilb1, 26/01/2004 8:22 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- BSilb1, 26/01/2004 8:25 PM :http://nickdisk.co.uk/fullimage.shtml?/images/framegrabs/fnn/fnn92.jpg :Ever seen this picture? It was part of Friday Night Nicktoons' post-commercal introduction. I think someone asked me about this earlier, so I decided to clarify it with the rest of you. But in the picture, can someone tell me what the hell is happening? It looks like Helga was shot into the air, as the boarding house is beneath her, and, it just makes sense compared to the other pictures taken seconds before it. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 27/01/2004 12:54 AM :yeah! it's from a nickelodean commercial where they're pretty much advertising all of the most well-known nicktoons and I'm she was standing on a board and someone (i think it was either Chuckie of Spongbob) had dropped a bucket of paint on the other side so she flew into the air. ::shrug:: i haven't seen that commercial in a while though ---- iluvarnld, 01/03/2004 10:16 PM :i didn't like that! they make Hey Arnold seem stupid ---- Cool, 02/03/2004 5:54 PM :isn't it funny how I posted about my art and not one reply to it is about the art? C'mon guys, its not the best art, but it certainly isnt the worst either. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 03/03/2004 8:04 PM :Cool: i must not have gotten that post! please send it again ((the art))